Traditional doorbell systems for houses have a signaling device that emits the doorbell sound (e.g., “ding-dong”) when the doorbell button is pressed. The signaling device is typically connected in series in a doorbell circuit with the doorbell device, which has a button and a switch. In such a traditional doorbell circuit, the switch is normally open such that the doorbell circuit is an open circuit. When the button on the doorbell device is pressed, the button may cause the switch to close the doorbell circuit and allow for power to flow through the signaling device to cause the signaling device to emit the doorbell sound. However, various technological advances have been made to these traditional doorbell systems.
For example, home security is a concern for many homeowners and renters. Those seeking to protect or monitor their homes often wish to have video and audio communications with visitors, for example, those visiting an external door or entryway. Audio and video (A/V) recording and communication devices, such as A/V doorbells, provide this functionality, and can also aid in crime detection and prevention. For example, audio and/or video captured by an A/V recording and communication device (often referred to herein as “A/V devices”) can be uploaded to the cloud and recorded on a remote server. Subsequent review of the A/V footage can aid law enforcement in capturing perpetrators of home burglaries and other crimes. Further, the presence of one or more A/V devices on the exterior of a home, such as a doorbell unit at the entrance to the home, acts as a powerful deterrent against would-be burglars. In some examples, users of these A/V devices may receive notifications at their personal, client devices that notify them when their A/V devices detect motion at their homes. Users may further use their client devices to have video and audio communications to interact with their visitors, and also to deter would-be burglars via their A/V devices.